1. Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems and methods for establishing secure connections between devices through a mutually trusted intermediary.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance
In addition to mobile phone networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations has emerged, which may be installed in a user's home and provide indoor wireless coverage to mobile units using existing broadband Internet connections. Such personal miniature base stations are generally known as access point base stations, or, alternatively, Home Node B (HNB), femto access points, or femto nodes. Typically, such miniature base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem. Multiple femto nodes may be deployed by individual users in the coverage area of a traditional macro node. Femto nodes may form part of local networks and may be connected to various devices. A user may wish to interact with those devices on the local networks even when located remotely from the femto node. Thus, it may be desirable to enable a secure connection with the femto node and its local network even when the user cannot directly communicate with the femto node.